One way in which a first network element is communicatively coupled to a second network element is by using a connector that is mounted to a wall or other structure. For example, in one configuration, a wall-mounted connector comprises a face plate that is used to attach the connector to a wall. In such an exemplary configuration, the connector further comprises a Registered Jack-45 (RJ-45) modular jack that is accessible through an opening formed in the face plate. The RJ-45 jack terminates one end of a copper twisted-pair cable (for example, a Category 5 (CAT 5) cable). The other end of the copper twisted-pair cable is coupled to a first network element such as a hub or router. In such an exemplary configuration, a second network element (for example, a personal computer) is coupled to the RJ-45 jack using a second copper twisted-pair cable. The second copper twisted-pair cable is terminated at each end with a respective RJ-45 plug. The RJ-45 plug at one end of the second copper twisted-pair cable is inserted into an RJ-45 jack included in the second network element and the RJ-45 plug at the other end of the second copper twisted-pair cable is inserted into the RJ-45 jack included in the wall-mounted connector. In this way, the first network element is communicatively coupled to the second network element.
In the exemplary configuration described above, the wall-mounted connector is used to couple two communication links that are implemented using the same type of communication media (that is, two copper twisted-pair cables). In other configurations, a wall-mounted connector is used to communicatively couple two communication links that are implemented using different physical communication media. For example, in one such other configuration, a wall-mounted connector is used to communicatively couple an optical fiber and a copper twisted-pair cable. Such a connector converts signals received from the optical fiber to output signals suitable for transmission on the copper twisted-pair cable and converts signals received from the copper twisted-pair cable to output signals suitable for transmission on the optical fiber. Such a connector is also referred to here as a “media converter.” Because a media converter typically includes active components (for example, components that perform the signal conversion), an external power adapter is typically coupled to the media converter in order to provide power to the active components of the media converter. As a result, a media converter typically must be located near a power source for power to be supplied to the media converter. This constrains where such a wall-mounted media converter can be located.
Operation, administration, and management (OAM) (or other management or diagnostic) functionality is often used in networks that contain wall-mounted connectors. However, wall-mounted connectors are typically transparent to such functionality. That is, OAM commands typically cannot be addressed to or otherwise used to interact with such a connector. This limits the resolution of such OAM functionality. For example, such OAM functionality is typically unable to determine whether a fault exists at a first network element, in a first communication link used to couple the first network element to a wall-mounted connector, in the connector itself, or in a second communication link used to couple the wall-mounted connector to a second network element.